whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Lair of the Hidden
|price = Print: $22.69 PDF: $11.99 }} Lair of the Hidden is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade. The book is apart of the Time of Judgment and is about the Inconnu, the hidden sect of Kindred with their own agenda in the Final Nights and their sinister leaders, the Twelve. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :High in the Romanian Mountains :Hidden from time and prying mortal eyes, Hunedoara Castle lurks amid the mists of the Carpathians. Home to a cabal of scheming Inconnu, the castle is the site of hideous rites. Who do these terrible rituals empower? Or, worse, who might they protect? Secrets revealed -- '''Lair of the Hidden' is a setting sourcebook and chronicle that examines the plans of a forgotten cult of Inconnu. It covers the cults aims and goals, as well as presenting a terrifying haven of powerful elders for players characters to explore -- should they dare.'' :''Lair of the Hidden includes'': :*''A horror tale that winds through the catacombs of a Carpathian castle'' :*''Information on the elusive Inconnu'' :*''A chance to support of befoul the plans of elder Kindred that involve the coming of Gehenna'' Contents Introduction: The House of Secrets An overview of what to expect from the book, including a summary of chapters, themes, and inspirations. Chapter One: Foundations of Blood and Stone The history of Hunedoara Castle, from its first version in the 13th century CE to its current occupation by the Inconnu. This is followed by the origins and history of the Inconnu into the Modern Nights, including who called Hunedoara home, and details on the Pact of Nikanuuranu. Chapter Two: Within the Walls A tour of Hunedoara Castle from the outer walls to its deepest inner chambers, including the havens of the Twelve who call Hunedoara home. Chapter Three: Multiple Personalities Full details on the Twelve and those who follow them. Chapter Four: The Roads to Hunedoara Information and advice on creating stories revolving around Hunedoara, the Inconnu, and the Twelve. It includes several detailed sample plots for chronicles. Appendix: Powers of the Elders Special Discipline powers used by the Twelve, Combination Disciplines, Rituals, and details of the Pact and the relationships between the Twelve. Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Characters The Twelve * Abdalkutba - Assamite who seeks Golconda lore. * Eshmunamash - Brujah doctor who once lived in Carthage with Troile. * Drenis - Cappadocian survivor who keeps the castle's wraiths in check. * Pentweret - Follower of Set hoping to prove the worth of the Setites. * Zamra Matoub - Lasombra who was once Prince of Algiers. * Demetrius - Malkavian who is the only of the Twelve to achieve Golconda ... maybe. * Bufo - Nosferatu who lived in Hunedoara as a Tremere prisoner. * Mahtiel - Salubri who wishes to avenge both Saulot and her lover, and spends her days in torpor to do so. * Danika Ruthven - Tzimisce who owns Hunedoara Castle and offers refuge to the Inconnu. * Anastazi - Tzimisce who is Danika's only surviving childe who hates his sire for involving him in the Pact. * Cretheus - Ventrue who is a childe of Mithras, he wishes to save the Salubri from the world and the world from Gehenna. * Hilderic - Ventrue childe of Cretheus who has sacrificed his own Golconda to preserve the Salubri legacy. Terminology Cappadocian, Council of Twelve, Gehenna (event), Hunedoara Castle, Inconnu, Pact of Nikanuuranu, Salubri Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:2003 releases *